Destino
by debindesrobsten
Summary: Bella, casou-se muito cedo com seu melhor amigo, Jacob, mas mudanças em seu comportamento fazem ela repensar essa atitude. Começa a trabalhar com Edward e Alice, novos moradores de Forks, que têm um trabalho social para ajudar famílias carentes. Muitos conflitos e acontecimentos surreais ocorrem nessa história, fazendo com que Bella tome decisões. Acompanhe e comentem! ) xoxo
1. Transformando amizade em amor

Sempre paro para refletir e vejo que minha vida mudou completamente desde que vim morar em Forks. Antes, vivia com minha mãe e com o novo marido dela, Phill, mas para deixá-la mais a vontade e viver melhor com ele, decidi vir morar com meu pai, pelo menos por uns tempos. Hoje, vejo que 'por uns tempos' acabará sendo para sempre.

Logo na primeira semana, conheci Jacob, ou melhor, reencontrei, pois já nos conhecíamos da época em que eu vinha passar as férias na casa de Charlie, meu pai. Acabamos virando grandes amigos, embora ele morasse um pouco longe de mim: morava numa reserva perto de La Push e estudava em um colégio diferente do meu.

No meu colégio, sentia-me muito sozinha, embora tivesse alguns amigos, mas eles eram bem diferentes de mim.

Praticamente todos os dias quando chegava da aula, pegava minha picape e ia até a casa do Jacob. Lá nos conversávamos, eu o ajudava nos estudos, já que sou dois anos mais velha que ele e via-me cada dia mais próxima dele. E isso me fazia muito bem.

Os meses foram passando e nossa amizade foi ficando mais forte. Tão mais forte que acabou se transformando em amor. Eu não queria admitir, mas eu estava completamente apaixonada por Jake e ele não tinha problema nenhum em dizer que sentia o mesmo por mim.

Mas, na minha cabeça tinha alguns valores que eram extremamente difíceis de largar. Jake era mais novo que eu, nossos pais eram muito amigos e isso praticamente nos deixava numa situação de primos. Eu achava difícil nossos pais aceitarem essa relação.

Ficava cada vez mais complicado sustentar essa amizade sem deixar que ela virasse amor, até que um dia acabei cedendo e aceitei namorar com Jake.

Ele era um ótimo namorado, mas demorei um tempo para contar ao meu pai. Billy, pai de Jacob, era muito próximo de nós e a gente não precisou nem dizer nada: ele descobriu tudo logo na primeira semana.

- Bella, o Charlie já está sabendo?

- Não... Mas eu e Jake vamos contar para ele logo, logo... – disse rindo.

- Ih, então meu filho corre um sério risco de levar um tiro! – ironizou.

Todos sabiam da fama de durão do meu pai e tinham um certo receio do que ele seria capaz de fazer quando eu contasse sobre o meu namoro.

Nossa relação ficava cada dia mais séria e eu não aguentava mais omitir isso para meu pai.

- Jake, vamos lá em casa falar com meu pai!

- Falar o quê? – ele tentou se fazer de bobo.

- Sobre a gente...

- Mas você não acha que está muito cedo pra falar com ele? – percebi que ele estava morrendo de medo.

- Muito cedo? Estamos quase três meses namorando e você acha que é cedo pra falar com meu pai...?

- Nossa, nem percebi que já tinha passado tanto tempo!

- É... E você está com medo, não é?

- Eu? Claro que não... – ele fingindo que me enganava.

- Então vamos lá em casa agora!

- Agora? – perguntou aterrorizado.

Fui dirigindo até minha casa e Jacob se tremendo do meu lado.

Contamos tudo para Charlie que exigiu que nós nos casássemos. Eu achei aquilo muito absurdo, mas eu amava tanto Jake que não vi grandes problemas em casar com ele, já que pra mim era apenas um pedaço de papel. Jake também se animou com a ideia e aceitamos a condição.

Depois que Charlie esfriou a cabeça, voltou atrás e disse que não precisávamos casar. Mas já era tarde demais. A ideia já tinha se instalado na nossa cabeça e parecia ótima.

Esperamos alguns meses até me formar no colégio e casamos numa cerimônia bem simples, só com a família e amigos mais próximos.

Nos primeiros meses, a vida de casado parecia ótima. Billy deu de presente para nós um pequeno casebre na reserva e ficamos morando ali sozinho. Tudo parecia perfeito. Até que começaram a aparecer alguns problemas.


	2. Mudanças

Seis meses se passaram e Jake começou a mudar. Um dia, ele chegou em casa muito vermelho e extremamente agressivo comigo.

- O que está acontecendo, Jake? – perguntei.

- Me deixa em paz, Bella! – disse ele com arrogância.

- Jake, o que foi que eu te fiz pra você está assim agressivo desse jeito? – disse me aproximando dele. Ele sentou num canto no chão do nosso quarto e quando cheguei mais perto percebi que ele estava com febre, muita febre, pois devia estar com mais de 40°C.

- NÃO CHEGA PERTO DE MIM! – gritou.

- Calma, Jake, deixa eu te ajudar... Você deve está com febre, você está... – ele não me deixou terminar de falar, me deu um empurrão tão forte que eu atravessei a porta de vidro que tinha ao lado da nossa cama que dava para o lado de fora da casa.

- BELLA! EU FALEI QUE NÃO ERA PRA VOCÊ SE APROXIMAR! - ele permaneceu no canto aterrorizado com o que tinha acabado de fazer.

Olhei para o lado e percebi que no chão só tinha cacos de vidro e sangue, muito sangue.

Vi que meu braço direito estava completamente ensaguentado e com pedaços de vidro.

Seth, amigo de Jake, escutou o barulho e foi ver o que tinha acontecido.

- Jacob, o que você fez? – perguntou amedrontado.

- Vai chamar ajuda! – gritou desesperado Jake enquanto se aproximava lentamente de mim. – Bella, meu amor, me desculpa! Eu... Eu não sei... Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo!

Eu não estava sentindo dor no momento, pois estava completamente confusa e nervosa com todo aquele sangue. As lágrimas escorriam involuntariamente dos meus olhos.

Escutei um barulho de carro e pessoas correndo.

- Coloque ela imediatamente no carro, vamos pro hospital! – reconheci, era a voz de Sam, um homem muito forte e que Jake não gostava muito.

Enquanto dois homens me levavam pro carro, ouvi Sam brigando com Jacob.

- Eu falei que não era pra você ir para casa! Eu falei que era pra você ficar longe de todo mundo! Olha só o que você fez com ela! Agora fique quieto aí! – gritou agressivamente.

Sam logo correu e foi até o carro para poder me levar no hospital, deixando Jacob lá, inconformado.

Eu não estava entendendo mais nada. Pelo o que eu sabia, Jake não falava com Sam. Agora ele está dando bronca e pelo o que ouvi, Sam sabe o que Jake tem. Fiquei completamente confusa, mas naquele momento nem conseguia raciocinar.

Minha cabeça doía muito, pois na queda bati ela no chão com força e meu braço direito estava com muito sangue. Seth, que estava do meu lado no carro, tentava estancar o sangue com uma toalha, mas era quase impossível, pois se ele pressionasse meu braço, os cacos de vidro que estavam nele entrariam mais e o estrago poderia bem maior.

- Fica calma, Bella, já estamos chegando no hospital, vai ficar tudo bem – Seth repetia isso o tempo inteiro, tentando me acalmar.

Quando chegamos no hospital, uma atendente informou a Sam que só havia um médico de plantão. Dr. Carlisle, que um médico do Alaska que tinha acabado de se mudar para a cidade e tinha excelentes recomendações.

Sam excitou um pouco, mas a enfermeira que estava do meu lado falou que eu teria que ser atendida imediatamente, pois estava perdendo muito sangue e, então, colocaram-me numa maca e levaram-me até a enfermaria onde estava o doutor.

Sam e Seth ficaram na recepção enquanto eu entrava.

Dr. Carlisle era um homem muito bonito e extremamente atencioso.

- Boa tarde! – ele se aproximou e começou a me atender, tirando primeiramente os cacos de vidro que estavam no meu braço. – O que foi que aconteceu?

- Eu cai na porta de vidro da minha casa... – respondi em meio aos soluços.

- Ah... Vai doer um pouquinho, mas vai ficar tudo bem! – disse tirando cuidadosamente os cacos.

Sequei as lágrimas e tentei me manter forte.

- Qual o seu nome? – percebi que Dr. Carlisle estava tentando me distrair para eu não sentir tanta dor.

- Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella.

- Muito bem, Bella, agora a senhorita vai tomar uma ejeção para anestesiar seu braço e não sentir mais dor.

- Senhora... Eu sou casada. – o corrigi.

- Nossa, mas uma moçinha tão nova, já está casada?! – ele falou surpreso, sorrindo.

- Sim... – dei um sorriso meio sem graça, pensando se depois do que aconteceu eu ainda aguentaria olhar para Jake todos os dias.

- Bom, eu não posso falar nada... Meus filhos também são novos como você e já são casados.

- Nossa, você parece tão novo pra ter filhos da minha idade. Quantos filhos você tem? – resolvi entrar na conversa.

- Eu tenho 5. Alice e Jasper formam um casal e Rosalie e Emmett outro. Edward é o meu único filho que ainda está solteiro.

- Mas seus filhos são casados entre si? – perguntei surpresa com a forma que ele falou.

- Digamos que eu adotei as crianças certas, elas cresceram e se deram super bem... – ele falou rindo, também me fazendo rir.

- E por que não adota mais uma para o seu outro filho?

- Edward gosta de viver só! Mas no dia que ele encontrar a mulher certa, eu adotarei! – respondeu sorridente.

Quando olhei, Dr. Carlisle já tinha terminado de dar pontos no meu braço.

- Você sentindo mais alguma coisa, Bella?!

- Minha cabeça dói um pouco...

Ele pediu para a enfermeira me levar para fazer raio-x da minha cabeça, para saber se eu tinha algum traumatismo.

- Bella, está tudo bem com a sua cabeça. Ela só está doendo, pois você deve ter batido ela com a queda. Vou receitar um remédio e logo, logo a dor vai passar... – disse simpático. – Agora fique aqui deitadinha enquanto eu vou ver os outros pacientes, não se preocupe, já volto.

Fiquei deitada na maca na enfermaria e acabei adormecendo.

Quando acordei, Charlie estava do meu lado, completamente nervoso e impaciente.

- Bella, você tá bem, minha filha?!

- Estou... – eu mal terminei de responder e ele começou a falar novamente.

- Eu não podia ter deixado você casar com Jacob, eu não podia ter metido essa ideia na cabeça de vocês, como eu sou um irresponsável! Sua mãe nunca vai me perdoar, eu nunca vou me perdoar!

- Acalme-se, Charlie – disse Dr. Carlisle entrando calmamente pela enfermaria. – A Bella vai ficar bem... Talvez só uma cicatriz para tomar cuidado com as portas de vidro. – disse com humor.

- Mas o senhor não está entendendo! Foi aquele moleque que machucou ela!

Dr. Carlisle olhou para minha com uma interrogação no rosto. Eu fiquei meio sem graça, mas eu não queria espalhar que meu marido havia me empurrado. E de certa forma eu não tinha mentido: a porta de vidro foi a grande responsável por tantos arranhões.

Ele continuou olhando para mim para ver se eu falava alguma coisa.

- Foi um acidente... – finalmente falei para ele não achar que eu estivesse mentindo.

- Acidente? Aquele moleque tava com algum problema! Bella, você sabe se ele está usando algum tipo de drogas? Se eu fosse você, saia daquela casa hoje mesmo e ia morar comigo!

- Calma, pai! O Jake só estava com algum tipo de problemas naquele momento, mas ele não é sempre assim! Ele estava quente, muito quente! Foi a primeira vez que eu o vi agressivo daquele jeito!

- Mas o que ele tinha?

- Eu não sei, Dr. Carlisle...

- Se eu posso te chamar de Bella, você também pode me chamar apenas de Carlisle... – falou com sua voz doce.

- Está bem, Carlisle... – eu disse sorrindo e continuei – Ele chegou em casa pedindo para eu ficar longe dele e quando me aproximei vi que ele estava extremamente quente. Com certeza ele estava com mais de 40°C de febre!

- Ele devia estar delirando... – analisou Carlisle.

- Ele estava drogado, isso sim! – insistiu Charlie ainda impaciente.

- Será que não seria melhor eu ir até lá examiná-lo?

- Não será preciso – falou Sam entrando na enfermaria com sua voz imponente encarando Carlisle com desprezo – Ele já está bem agora. Charlie, vamos, eu vou te levar em casa.

- Não precisa, vou ficar aqui com a minha filha...

- Ok... Melhoras, Bella.

- Obrigada, Sam – mal terminei de falar e ele já tinha ido embora.

- Vê se eu vou deixar minha filha sozinha depois do que aquele moleque fez – eu e Carlisle rimos da forma que Charlie falou – E esse bruta montes ainda chega parecendo que vai me dar ordens! Eu sou um policial honrado, ele não pode falar comigo como se pudesse mandar em mim! – disse se referindo a Sam.

Quando eu vi, Charlie já estava quase me abraçando de tão perto que estava.

- Calma, pai, ninguém vai me machucar aqui não, fica calmo... – disse rindo para Carlisle.

- Você está melhor, não está, Bella?

- Estou, Carlisle...

- Então eu vou para casa, meu plantão já acabou. Quando passar os efeitos dos remédios, talvez você sinta um pouco de dor no braço, mas eu deixei receitado alguns remédios que você poderá tomar para aliviar. Qualquer coisa que você precisar, é só pedir para me ligar que venho ver o que você está precisando, ok?!

- Está bem...

- Amanhã cedo estarei aqui. Mas logo você irá pra casa, só está aqui por precaução!

- Irá para a nossa casa, né, Bells?! – interferiu Charlie, me fazendo rir.

- É... – respondi apenas para não deixá-lo sem graça – Boa noite, Carlisle.

- Boa noite, Bella, boa noite, Charlie! Fique de olho nela, hein?! – ironizou Carlisle com um belo sorriso no rosto.

- Pode deixar, doutor! – respondeu sério Charlie.

Eu estava impressionada com a simpatia de Carlisle. Eu nunca tinha conhecido alguém tão atencioso como ele.

- Você quer mais uma coberta, Bells? – perguntou Charlie todo preocupado.

- Não, pai, está bom assim... Agora senta aqui na poltrona porque você também precisa descansar...

Charlie obedeceu e logo peguei no sono novamente.

Minha mente embaralhava-se em procurar uma resposta do por quê de Jacob ter mudado, tanto fisicamente, quanto naquele momento que se mostrou agressivo. As teorias de Charlie podiam até fazer um certo sentido, mas algo me dizia que era uma coisa muito mais além do que remédios para ficar forte. E eu precisava saber o que era...


	3. Tentando uma reconciliação

Acordei com a voz de Charlie discutindo com alguém. Quando abri os olhos vi que era com Billy, pai de Jacob.

- Ele não vai ver minha filha! Eu não vou permitir isso!

- Calma, Charlie, eu já lhe expliquei, foi um acidente, não vai se repetir! Ele precisa ver a esposa dele!

- Antes de ser esposa dele, ela é minha filha! E se ele não tivesse machucado ela, nós não estaríamos aqui hoje e não precisaria me pedir nada.

Eles discutiam relativamente longe de mim e vi a enfermeira repreendê-los, mas sem ouvir o que ela falou, pois certamente ela era a única respeitando a lei do silêncio naquela discussão.

Vi Charlie virar as costas para Billy e andar em direção a minha maca. E logo percebeu que eu havia acordado.

- Oi, filha... Como você está?!

- Bem... O Jacob está aí para me ver?

- Você ainda quer saber desse cara? – perguntou inconformado Charlie.

- Pai, ele é meu marido... Se eu casei com ele, é porque gosto dele!

- Mesmo depois do que ele fez?

- Eu só preciso saber o motivo disso tudo...

- Eu já te falei o que eu acho! Aquele moleque está usando drogas! Você acha que eu não percebi que ele está mudando rapidamente! Da última vez que vocês foram lá em casa, percebi que o braço dele tinha aumentado uns 20 centímetros no diâmetro!

De certa forma, meu pai estava certo. Jacob estava cada dia mais musculoso e forte, e aparentemente não fazia nada para ter tantas mudanças assim.

Ele me falava que estava malhando quando saia das aulas, mas o progresso em seu corpo era muito rápido. Mas eu nunca tinha parado pra pensar que ele poderia estar usando alguma coisa.

Fiquei pensativa e logo Carlisle entrou na enfermaria.

- Bom dia! Como está, Bella?!

- Bem...

- Que ótimo! Eu já vou assinar os papéis para a sua alta!

- E você vai para casa, nossa casa... – insistiu Charlie.

- Tudo bem, mas eu preciso conversar com Jacob!

- Depois, outro dia! Quando você estiver completamente recuperada e ele parar de usar essas coisas!

- Tá... – achei melhor não questionar.

Carlisle me deu várias recomendações e disse que precisava trocar o curativo diariamente e logo Charlie se ofereceu para ser meu enfermeiro. E eu também teria que voltar no hospital dali a uma semana para poder tirar os pontos.

Quando saí do hospital, Jacob, que tinha ido lá com Billy para me ver, já havia ido embora, convencido de que Charlie não cederia.

Cheguei na casa de Charlie, minha antiga casa e meu quarto estava exatamente igual ao da época que eu morava lá.

- Fiz questão de deixar tudo do jeito que você gosta!

- Obrigada, Charlie...

- Agora descanse um pouco...

- Está bem!

Charlie me deixou sozinha e eu logo liguei para Jacob.

- Alô?! Bella, meu amor, é você?

- Oi, Jake, sou eu...

- Você precisa me perdoar! Eu fiz aquilo sem pensar, eu não queria ter encostado em você, você é minha vida, você não pode ficar chateada comigo, você precisa me perdoar! – disse descontroladamente pedindo perdão.

- Calma, Jake... Tá tudo bem! Só vim para casa de Charlie para ele ficar mais despreocupado, mas logo estarei em casa, ok?!

- Obrigado, meu amor... – falou aliviado.

- Agora vou desligar para descansar um pouco... Beijos.

- Beijos, eu te amo!

- Também...

Eu não via motivos para não perdoar Jacob. Ia querer saber os motivos daquele descontrole, mas acreditava que aquilo fosse um estresse momentâneo e que nunca mais se repetiria.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei e resolvi voltar para casa.

Peguei a chave do meu carro e fui em direção a porta, acreditando que Charlie já havia saído para trabalhar.

- Onde você vai, Bella? – Charlie perguntou da cozinha.

- Que susto, pai... Pensei que estivesse no trabalho!

- Hoje eu vou mais tarde... Mas você não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Eu vou em casa... – respondi sem demonstrar grandes problemas.

- Encontrar com aquele moleque que rasgou todo o seu braço com caco de vidro? – falou muito chateado.

- Você sabe que foi um acidente...

- Eu não sei de nada! Eu já te disse o que eu acho que está acontecendo!

- Pai, eu preciso conversar com meu marido... – ele torceu o nariz quando eu me referi a Jacob dessa maneira – Eu preciso saber exatamente o que foi que aconteceu... Mas obrigada por me acolher e sempre cuidar de mim, viu?! – disse me aproximando e dando um abraço apertado nele.

- Pra mim você sempre será aquela menininha indefesa de 4 anos...

- Eu sei disso! – disse rindo – Eu sei que posso sempre contar com meu pai!

Saí da casa de Charlie e dirigi até a reserva. Fui direto para casa e ao chegar, Jacob estava me esperando na porta.

- Meu amor, que bom que você está aqui! – ele veio ao meu encontro enquanto eu descia do carro.

- Oi, Jake... – respondi, meio desconfiada, já que queria antes de tudo que ele me contasse exatamente o que aconteceu aquele dia. – Cuidado! – disse quando ele me abraçou e encostou nos pontos.

- Desculpa, Bella, eu não queria... – disse meio desesperado e eu o interrompi.

- Calma, tá tudo bem... Só falei pra você tomar cuidado porque ainda estou com os pontos.

- Eu vou cuidar de você, Bella... – ele passou a mão acariciando o meu rosto.

- Tá, mas antes de tudo você vai me contar por que estava daquele jeito...

- De que jeito? – tentou fingir que não lembrava e eu apenas o encarei, esperando uma resposta decente. – Ah, foi um momento de descontrole, não vai se repetir!

- Mas eu quero saber por que você estava descontrolado!

- Aí, Bella, não me faça perguntas complicadas! – ele mudou o tom de voz doce para um tom de voz nervoso, tenso.

- Jacob, eu só queria saber por que o meu marido estava extremamente quente, extremamente agressivo e me empurrou daquela forma!

- Eu já te pedi desculpas! Isso não basta? – gritou.

- Não, é óbvio que não! Você me conhece muito bem e sabe que não gosto desse tipo de segredinho! Ainda mais agora que somos casados! – ele baixou a cabeça sem me encarar – Jacob, olha pra mim e fala o que aconteceu com você?

- Não aconteceu nada... Eu, eu... Só estava nervoso! É isso, apenas isso!

- Jake, você não precisa gritar comigo – me aproximei dele, tentando acabar com a discussão. – Olha, tá tudo bem, a gente vai passar por aquela porta e vai voltar tudo a ser como era antes, eu só preciso que você me explique para eu poder voltar a confiar em você!

- Bella, - ele disse respirando fundo, tentando se acalmar – eu já te expliquei... – e desconversou. – Vamos entrar ou vai ficar parada aqui do lado de fora? – ele disse se aproximando com seu mais belo sorriso e me beijando.

- Tá bem... – me rendi, mas apenas por enquanto.

Ele deve ter pensado que me esqueceria, mas eu voltaria ao assunto logo, logo...


	4. Buscando explicações

- Bom dia! – acordei com Jacob trazendo café da manhã para mim na cama.

- Bom dia, Jake... – deu-lhe um beijo.

- E esse braço como está?!

- Tá melhor... Só preciso trocar o curativo...

- Deixa que eu faço isso pra você!

Ele foi até o banheiro e pegou a pequena maleta de primeiros-socorros que tínhamos para as emergências. Refez o curativo e continuou fazendo isso todas as manhãs seguintes, até que eu resolvi voltar no assunto.

- Jake, o que o Sam veio falar com você aquele dia?

- Que dia? – perguntou despreocupadamente.

- No dia do acidente...

Percebi ele ficar completamente tenso e contrair todos os músculos.

- Bella, eu pensei que você já tivesse eliminado esse assunto da sua mente! – disse, trincando os dentes.

- Jake, por favor! Olha para mim! Eu pensei que nós não deveríamos ter segredo um pro outro! Isso aqui – apontei para minha aliança – não é só para as horas boas, é para todos os momentos, bons ou ruins! Se você está com algum problema, você precisa dividir isso comigo! – ele permaneceu parado, sem me encarar – Jake, eu estou te pedindo!

- PARA, BELLA! PARA DE ME PRESSIONAR! – ele levantou como uma explosão e me assustou – EU QUERO FICAR BEM COM VOCÊ, MAS EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS VOCÊ FALANDO SOBRE O QUE ACONTECEU AQUELE DIA! ACABOU! – ele saiu de casa, em direção a floresta.

- Jake! – corri para tentar chamá-lo, mas ele já tinha desaparecido.

Fiquei muito chateada. Eu tinha até tentado esquecer o que tinha acontecido, mas eu não conseguia. Eu precisava ouvir a versão de Jacob. E não via o porquê dele ficar tão nervoso com isso. Eu pensava que ele confiasse em mim, que não tivéssemos segredos e percebi que estava errada.

Anoiteceu e nem sinal de Jake. Liguei para Billy e ele pediu para que eu não me preocupasse. Certamente Jake tinha passado por lá para dizer que nós tínhamos brigado. Mais uma vez.

Então, resolvi deitar, já que na manhã seguinte teria que voltar para o hospital para tirar os pontos.

Acordei e o tempo estava bem chuvoso. Olhei para a sala e, do jeito que as coisas estavam, Jake havia passado por lá. Tinha uma blusa jogada no sofá e prato sujo na pia. Arrumei a bagunça que ele sempre fazia.

Peguei o carro e dirigi até Forks calmamente, devido ao tempo.

Quando cheguei no hospital, Carlisle já me aguardava para a consulta.

- Como vai, senhora Black?!

- Estou bem, mas prefiro que me chame de Bella... – disse meio que lembrando da discussão do dia anterior. – E o senhor?!

- Também estou bem, mas pode me chamar de você! Sem formalidades, ok!?

- Ok! – concordei sorrindo.

- E esse braço, ainda dói muito?

- Não... Só algumas fisgadas de leve...

- Provavelmente por causa dos pontos... Vou começar a tirar isso aqui...

Carlisle tirou cuidadosamente o curativo e depois os pontos. Meu braço estava aparentemente bom, mas os cacos de vidro tinham deixado uma grande cicatriz no meu braço direito. Olhei a cicatriz com um certo medo, pois tinha ficado bem feia, e Carlisle percebeu.

- Vou receitar uma pomada para você passar todas as noites. Evite pegar sol. Logo a cicatriz será quase imperceptível, você vai ver... – ele disse acalmando-me.

- Tudo bem... – disse tentando disfarçar minha tensão.

- Você precisa de algum atestado para apresentar no trabalho, para justificar sua falta hoje e nos dias que estava de repouso?

- Não, eu não trabalho... – e num tom mais baixo completei – Bem que eu gostaria...

- O que foi que você disse?

- Que eu não trabalho... – respondi sem problemas.

- E depois?

Como ele poderia ter escutado se eu falei tão baixo? Enfim... Médicos devem escutar bem, a profissão deve exigir isso deles para cuidar de crianças tímidas e velhinhas com dificuldades na fala...

- Ah... Que eu gostaria de trabalhar... – disse meio sem graça.

- E por que você não trabalha?

- Quando nós nos casamos, Jake falou que eu não precisaria, afinal de contas, não temos problemas com grana...

- Mas você não precisa trabalhar só por dinheiro! Trabalhar é um prazer, pois distrai a mente dos problemas... Por que você não faz um trabalho voluntário?

- Mas existi isso por aqui?

- Sim, meus filhos trabalham numa ONG como voluntários!

- Ah, que legal! – disse animada com a ideia. – E onde fica?

- Aqui mesmo em Forks, você pode passar um dia lá para conhecer e, se gostar, pode se tornar uma voluntária!

- É uma ótima ideia!

Carlisle me passou todos os contatos e adiantou que essa ONG cuidava de famílias carentes, oferecendo-lhes alimento, agasalho, trabalho, estudo e muitas outras coisas. Disse que Edward, seu filho mais novo, era o diretor e eu poderia falar com ele quando fosse lá.

Fui para casa muito feliz, decidida que na manhã seguinte iria até a ONG e se tudo desse certo, trabalharia lá. Acabei percebendo que não nasci para ser exclusivamente uma esposa dedicada, principalmente porque meu marido não dava à mínima pra mim.


	5. Novos ares

Como acontecia desde a nossa última discussão sobre o acidente, Jake chegou em casa bem tarde, apenas para dormir.

Eu ainda tentava conversar com ele, pois não acreditava que tudo que nós tínhamos antes acabaria de uma maneira tão idiota.

Estava lendo um livro e ele, após saiu do banho, se deitou na cama, ao meu lado.

- Jake, amanhã vou sair cedo para ir a uma ONG...

- Fazer o quê? – perguntou, olhando-me com um certo desprezo.

- Vou lá conversar para saber se eles estão precisando de voluntários. Pretendo ajudar para não mais ficar aqui em casa, todos os dias sem fazer nada... – disse para ver se ele entendia a indireta.

- Faça como quiser... – disse ele completamente indiferente, enquanto se virava para dormir.

Ele dormiu rapidamente e eu não. Chorei a noite inteira, pois o sentimento que mais me doía era a indiferença. E pior: a indiferença de quem eu mais confiava, de quem eu mais amava e sem um motivo concreto, apenas por ele não querer me contar o que realmente aconteceu naquele dia, não querer me falar qual o motivo de tamanha mudança em seu comportamento desde então.

Jake nem percebeu meu choro que durou a noite inteira, pois ele tinha o sono pesado demais, e ainda somando com a indiferença...

Peguei no sono por apenas algumas horas e logo levantei para ir à ONG. Não queria perder mais um dia à toa dentro daquela casa.

Nem tomei café da manhã, apenas me arrumei e dirigi de acordo com as coordenadas que Carlisle tinha me dado.

Em menos de 20 minutos cheguei à ONG. Um lugar grande e arejado, com um belo jardim na frente. Estacionei meu carro e fui até onde deduzi que seria a recepção.

Enquanto encaminhava-me para lá olhando para os lados e avistei um lindo homem na varada principal. Alto e forte, observava o lado de fora com uma expressão um pouco fechada. Parecia que estava preocupado com alguma coisa, procurando alguma coisa.

Quando nossos olhares se encontraram, senti um arrepio muito forte, algo que nunca tinha sentido antes.

Ele estava um pouco longe, mas era como se seu olhar tivesse se enchido de medo, temor e ele entrou rapidamente.

Parei e fiquei encarando por alguns segundos a porta que ele havia entrado, porém nada aconteceu. Achei aquilo muito estranho, então resolvi esquecer. Deve ter sido apenas uma impressão minha, ele deve ter entrado daquele jeito rápido, pois deve ter lembrado de alguma coisa.

Enfim... Desencanei e entrei na recepção.

Havia uma mulher atrás de uma pequena bancada.

- Posso ajudar? – ela disse simpática.

- Oi... – disse timidamente – Eu estou procurando Edward.

- Só um minutinho que eu...

- Ele está viajando! – disse uma moça magra e de cabelos curtos entrando na sala, interrompendo a recepcionista – Pode deixar que eu te atendo!

Olhei para ela com o rosto cheio de interrogações e ela resolveu se explicar.

- Eu sou Alice, irmã de Edward... Ele precisou se assentar por alguns dias para fazer uma viagem, então pediu que eu ficasse no lugar dele... – disse sorrindo.

- Ah, tudo bem... – respondi ainda meio assustada.

- Vamos entrar? – disse ela andando em direção a uma porta que tinha ao lado do bancada.

Fui atrás dela. Olhei para a recepcionista e ela parecia não entender o que estava acontecendo, mas se manteve calada.

Alice fechou a porta e eu fui entrando na grande sala, que entre estantes e prateleiras rústicas, havia uma mesa com cadeiras em ambos os lados, certamente onde eu deveria me sentar.

- Qual o seu nome? – Alice perguntou.

- Isabella, mas pode me chamar apenas de Bella.

- Oi, Bella! – ela disse, abrindo os braços para me abraçar.

Fiquei meio sem graça, já que dificilmente abraçava alguém que nunca tinha visto, mas Alice parecia ser bem simpática e entendi que ela tinha um jeito bem fofo de lidar com as pessoas, pelo visto até com quem ela mal conhecia.

- Nossa, você é realmente muito cheirosa... – essa frase só serviu para colocar mais uma interrogação na minha mente.

Como assim cheirosa? Sai tão rapidamente de casa que nem tinha colocado nenhum perfume! E da maneira que ela se expressou, parecia que alguém já tinha falado sobre o meu cheiro para ela!

Tentei não demonstrar o que estava sentindo para que ela não achasse que eu estava achando ela uma louca... Mas estava.

- Senta aí, Bella... Fica a vontade. – obedeci – E então, o que veio fazer aqui? – disse, quanto se dirigia para a cadeira do lado oposto da mesa.

- Eu sou uma paciente de Carlisle e ele me falou sobre o projeto da ONG...

- Ah, papai sempre fica orgulhoso de nós! – ela disse sorrindo e me fazendo rir.

- Então eu vim saber se vocês estão precisando de voluntários...

- Sim, claro! – ela disse animada – vou te explicar tudo.

Ela me falou mais sobre o projeto, mostrou as instalações da ONG, onde havia uma escola para as crianças e mais no fundo, uma fábrica de tecidos, onde os adultos trabalhavam e ganhavam dinheiro para sustentar suas famílias.

Alice também me mostrou todas as pretensões futuras da ONG, dizendo que realmente estavam precisando de mais voluntários.

Eu adorei todas as ideias e queria começar a ajudar o quanto antes.

- E então, o que acha?

- Muito bom! Gostaria muito de poder ajudar...

- Ah, a gente vai amar você aqui! – ela disse me abraçando com muito carinho.

- Quando eu posso começar...?

- Agora mesmo! – ela disse sorrindo. – Vou conversar com umas duas famílias novas e você pode vir comigo, para ir conhecendo melhor como funciona as coisas e logo, logo você já poderá fazer tudo sozinha!

- Ok! – ri para ela.

A hora passou tão rápido e eu nem percebi. Quando olhei no relógio já era 14h!

- Alice, agora eu tenho que ir para casa...

- Por quê?

- Eu tenho que almoçar... – disse meio sem graça, pois meu estômago já estava começando a fazer sinfonia...

- Não seja por isso! Almoça aqui! Vem! – ela pegou na minha mão e me puxou delicadamente.

Ela me levou até um grande refeitório, onde alguns funcionários almoçavam no fundo e um grupo de mais ou menos umas 50 crianças almoçavam no canto direito.

No outro canto, perto de uma janela com vista para o jardim, havia uma pequena mesa. Certamente a mesa da família Cullen. Alice foi comigo até essa mesa.

- Senta aqui! Eu vou pedir para a moça te servir alguma coisa... – disse enquanto caminhava até os fundos, onde era a cozinha.

Fiquei um pouco sem graça, pois agora eu também era uma funcionária, então por que tinha que sentar na mesa dos Cullen?

Alice tinha um carinho tão imediato e sincero comigo que não conseguia entender.

- Aqui está! – ela me disse enquanto colocava na minha frente uma bandeja com uma comida com aroma delicioso. – Bom apetite!

- E você, não vai comer? – perguntei enquanto ela sentava na minha frente sem nenhuma bandeja.

- Não, não... Estou de dieta... – ela disse meio timidamente.

- De dieta? Mas você já é tão magra!

- É que eu e minha família adotamos uma alimentação toda balanceada, por isso só como em casa... Mas não se preocupe, não estou com fome agora... – ela deu uma risadinha.

- Ok... – até gostaria de recusar a comida porque não era muito confortável ficar sentado à mesa com alguém olhando você comer, mas o aroma estava irresistível...

Não só o aroma. A comida também estava deliciosa.

Quando terminei de comer, eu e Alice voltamos ao trabalho. Conheci mais algumas famílias, vi as crianças aprendendo música, teatro e estava cada vez mais maravilhada com o projeto.

Estava conversando com Alice e meu celular tocou, era mensagem. Peguei o celular para olhar, pois dificilmente recebia alguma mensagem. Era Jake. Abri e o que estava escrito me fez arrepiar.

'VEM PARA CASA AGORA! IMEDIATAMENTE!'


	6. Confiáveis

- O que foi, Bella? – parecia que Alice tinha sentido o meu terror ao ler aquilo.

Terror por chegar à conclusão que tamanha agressividade e autoridade anunciavam uma nova crise.

Tentei ser natural e respondê-la com segurança.

- É meu marido... Tenho que ir pra casa agora... Mas amanhã eu volto!

Alice ficou parada, meio que olhando para o nada.

- Mas, eu não... não dá pra ver! – escutei-a falando bem baixo.

- Não consegue ver...? – perguntei e fez com que ela voltasse a si com um sorriso meio forçado.

- Eu tava pensando alto numa coisa aqui, esquece! – ela levantou e me abraçou – Até amanhã, Bella!

- Até...

Fui até meu carro e dirigi lentamente, tentando atrasar ao máximo minha chegada, com medo do que eu encontraria. Fiquei pensando 'o que foi que eu fiz?' e 'o que pode ter acontecido?', mas nada do que vinha na minha cabeça justificava a arrogância da mensagem.

Quando cheguei, entrei em casa e Jake estava impaciente sentado no sofá. Assim que entrei, ele veio ao meu encontro gritando.

- POR QUE DEMOROU TANTO? – disse com o rosto tenso.

- Eu estou aqui, não estou? – por mais que eu tivesse receio do que ele era capaz de fazer, eu nunca abaixaria minha cabeça para ele.

Ele me encarou com raiva, mas sem dizer nada.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei quebrando a tensão do silêncio.

- Nada, apenas não quero mais você naquele lugar! – ele respondeu virando as costas para mim e indo para o quarto.

- Que lugar? De que você está falando? – fui atrás dele para saber.

- Onde você estava, Isabella? – disse tentando ser irônico.

- Na ONG, mas qual o problema?

- Eu já disse, não quero você mais lá e acabou!

- Você acha que é assim? Não fala mais comigo direito, não olha mais na minha cara e, do nada, quer decidir o que eu posso e o que eu não posso fazer? Me poupe, Jake... – ignorei-o e fui até a cozinha.

Estava com muita raiva, pois tinha deixado tudo lá só por um mero capricho dele.

- Lá é perigoso pra você, você nunca vai entender isso!

- É perigoso? Então por que que ontem, quando eu te falei que ia até lá você não me avisou isso? Queria ver se tinha uma chance de me ver sumir sem fazer nenhum esforço?

- Bella, me ouvi! – disse se aproximando de mim.

- Ah, quando viu que eu cheguei em casa viva ficou até arrependido! Porque lá é perigoso demais! Claro! – disse teatralmente.

- Ontem eu não sabia que lá era perigoso, senão não deixaria você ter ido!

- Ah, não sabia? E quem foi o sábio que te falou que lá era perigoso?

- O Sam me disse que os Cullen não são confiáveis...

- Ah, mas agora o seu amiguinho diz tudo o que você tem que fazer, com quem que você tem que andar...

- Me escuta, Bella! – disse ainda mais perto.

- E pior, ainda quer dizer com quem EU tenho que andar! Vai tomar conta da MINHA vida agora?

- Me ouve, Bella! – disse segurando firme meu braço. – Eles não são confiáveis! – ele me apertou com mais força – Você NÃO VAI VOLTAR LÁ! – gritou.

- Me solta, você tá me machucando! – disse, tentando ficar livre de suas mãos.

Quando ele me soltou, olhei meus braços e estavam muito vermelhos e a cicatriz começou a arder muito.

Olhei para Jake com raiva e ele me olhava com o mesmo sentimento.

- É em VOCÊ que eu não confio mais! – desabafei.

Fui direto para o banho e quando sai, Jake tinha ido dormir no sofá. Percebi que as nossas brigas estavam cada dia mais sérias e tinha medo de pensar aonde isso ia parar.


	7. Sem escolhas

Acordei e Jake já tinha saído de casa. Até pensei em não ir mais a ONG, mas fazia tempo que eu não era tão bem tratado como eu fui no dia anterior e eu achava completamente sem fundamento esse teoria de que os Cullens não eram confiáveis.

Tomei café da manhã, me arrumei, peguei meu carro e fui até a ONG.

Logo na chegada fui recepcionada por Alice, que já estava trabalhando.

- Bom dia, Bella! – ela me abraçou.

- Bom dia...

- E aí?! Como você está...?

- Bem... – respondi disfarçando o que tinha acontecido.

- Seu marido está bem?

- Está sim...

- Então vamos trabalhar? – perguntou animada.

- Vamos! – respondi mostrando uma certa empolgação.

Não que eu não estivesse realmente empolgada, mas o que Jacob falou ontem para mim ainda martelava na minha cabeça: por que eles não seriam confiáveis? E por que Sam, que aparentemente não gostava muito de mim, falaria para Jake não me deixar frequentar a ONG?

Eu estava achando isso muito estranho.

Alice podia até ser bem diferente das pessoas que eu conhecia, mas nada que pudesse me ameaçar. Ela era extremamente doce, como isso poderia ser perigoso?

E Carlisle era o homem mais simpático e atencioso da fase da terra!

Os outros membros da família eu ainda não conhecia, mas tinha certeza que deviam ser tão legais quanto Carlisle e Alice.

O que Jake me falou não fazia nenhum sentido. Então, resolvi ignorar. Ainda mais que ele ultimamente não era para ser levado em considerações, devido aos atos.

Passei o dia dando assistência a Alice na avaliação e cadastro de novas famílias e só fui para casa no final do expediente, quando já estava anoitecendo.

- Obrigada, Bella, você não sabe o quanto está me ajudando! – disse Alice enquanto se despedia de mim.

- Ah, não precisa agradecer, eu estou aqui para ajudar mesmo! – disse sorrindo e feliz por estar sendo útil.

Quando cheguei em casa, Jake ainda não estava.

Tomei banho, fiz o jantar e arrumei a mesa, para quando Jake chegasse, ele pudesse comer também.

Como ele estava demorando e eu estava cansada, pois tinha trabalhado bastante hoje, resolvi começar a comer. Mas logo ele chegou.

- Oi, Jake... – cumprimentei enquanto ele entrava meio emburrado.

- E você foi para lá outra vez!

- No dia que você me contar o que está acontecendo na sua vida, talvez eu volte a levar em consideração o que você me pede... – respondi sendo sincera.

- Mas eu NÃO POSSO! Você não entende isso! – ele permanecia perto da porta, encarando-me.

- É... E eu também não posso deixar de viver minha vida e fazer minhas próprias escolhas.

Ele entrou no quarto e eu levantei da mesa para ir atrás dele.

Tentei acabar com a discussão mudando de assunto.

- Você não vai comer...?

- O Sam vai acabar tendo que vir até aqui pra falar com você! – ele falou com a cabeça baixa, sentado na ponta da cama.

- O quê? O Sam vir falar COMIGO? – perguntei sem entender.

- É... – respondeu ainda de cabeça baixa.

Fui até a frente dele e me abaixei para olhar em seus olhos.

- Jake, seja lá o que esteja acontecendo, eu não vou deixar que Sam, nem ninguém se meta na minha vida... Na nossa vida!

- Mas a gente não tem escolha... – respondeu em voz baixa, com os olhos fechados para não olhar nos meus.

- Como assim não tem escolha? – tentei arrancar o que estava acontecendo dele.

Ele ficou em silêncio.

- Jake, o que o Sam está fazendo? Fala pra mim, quem sabe um possa te ajudar...

- Não, ninguém pode me ajudar! – ele disse levantando.

Eu queria continuar, mas achei melhor ficar na minha. Não queria que virasse mais uma briga como todas as outras.

Resolvi deitar e ler um livro. Uns minutos depois, meu celular tocou. Era Charlie.

- Oi, pai...

- Oi, minha filha, como você está?

- Estou bem e você? – tentei camuflar as discussões frequentes com Jake.

- Estou bem também, mas preocupado com você...

- Não fique, não precisa se preocupar comigo, pai...

- E Jacob, está se comportando ou ainda continua usando aquelas coisas? – o tom de voz misterioso de Charlie me fez rir.

- Está bem sim... – menti.

- Filha, sabe que qualquer problema, você pode vir aqui pra casa! Essa casa sempre será sua também, viu?

- Ok, eu sei... – sorri, redobrando minhas certezas de que Charlie me amava e era super protetor.

E ultimamente saber que alguém me protegia ou pelo menos se preocupava comigo me fazia muito bem.

- E o seu braço?

- Está bem melhor... Pai, agora tenho que desligar porque amanhã tenho que acordar bem cedo, tá bem?

- Ok... Bons sonhos, meu bem...

- Obrigada, pai... Te amo!

- Também te amo muito, mas do que você imagina... – ele disse, me fazendo sorrir.

- Beijo!

- Beijo, filha...

Desliguei, com a saudade de Charlie apertando no meu coração.

Uma semana se passou: eu trabalhando cada dia mais com Alice e minha relação com Jake ficando ainda mais fria.

Passei o final de semana com Charlie e sem Jake, que pelo o que entendi, ficou com Sam e com os outros amigos musculosos dele.

Segunda feira, fui direto da casa de Charlie para a ONG. Cheguei, estacionei minha picape e fui encontrar com Alice, como fazia todos os dias.

Entrei na sala dela e ela estava no computador, digitando rapidamente.

- Oi, Bella! – ela falou abrindo um sorriso, mas sem tirar os olhos da tela.

- Oi, Alice, tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo e você?!

- Estou bem...

- Tenho uma ótima surpresa pra você! – ela parou de digitar, levantou e me abraçou – Você a partir de hoje não vai mais trabalhar comigo...

- Não? – minha cabeça se perguntava, como uma surpresa seria boa se eu não trabalharia mais com Alice?

- Não! Meu irmão voltou hoje de viagem e você trabalhará com ele agora! E eu volto a fazer minhas antigas funções, que são apenas administrativas... – ela disse sorrindo, enquanto pegava na minha mão e me levava até uma outra sala.

Eu estava triste, pois amava trabalhar com Alice.

- Aqui está a sua nova sala, junto de Edward! – ela disse animada enquanto abria a porta.

Era uma sala grande como a dela, só que com duas mesas, uma no canto esquerdo, que deveria ser a minha, e uma um pouco maior nos fundos, onde estava sentado um homem.

Olhei melhor e percebi que era o mesmo homem que eu vi no primeiro dia que cheguei na ONG e meu corpo estremeceu numa sensação estranhamente boa, que eu só tinha sentido uma vez: na primeira vez que eu o vi na varanda da sala.


	8. Surpreendendo

- Este é Edward, seu novo companheiro de trabalho! – Alice continuava sorrindo.

- Oi, - ele disse se levantando e indo ao nosso encontro com um leve sorriso – você deve ser Isabella...

- Bella – o corrigi meio paralisada com sua beleza extrema.

- Ah, sim... Desculpe-me! Apenas Bella, a Alice me disse... Ela falou muito bem de você! Tudo bem?

- Tudo... – tentei voltar a mim, voltar para realidade.

- Você continuará fazendo o mesmo trabalho, só que agora com Edward – Alice me explicou.

- Ok...

- Esta é sua mesa e nessas gavetas você vai arquivar os relatórios que fará com Edward.

- Está bem...

- Eu vou voltar ao trabalho! Bom trabalho para vocês! – Alice me abraçou de novo – A gente se vê por aí... – ela riu e saiu da sala.

- Fique a vontade, Bella, daqui a uns 10 minutos nós sairemos para fazer duas novas fichas. – ele disse voltando a sentar-se.

Eu apenas sentei. Estava evitando falar, pois certamente minha voz sairia tremula. A presença de Edward estava realmente mexendo comigo.

Enquanto esperava as ordens de Edward para sairmos, eu pensava no que tinha acontecido quando eu cheguei, há uma semana atrás, mexendo nos papéis em cima da mesa para disfarçar meu nervosismo.

Era ele que estava na janela. Ao encontrar meu olhar estremeceu e entrou rapidamente. Quando cheguei na recepção, Alice me recebera dizendo que ele estava viajando. Mas não estava! Era ele na janela!

Agora, a cara da recepcionista de quem não estava entendendo nada fazia todo sentido! Edward estava lá, mas, por algum motivo, pediu para Alice falar comigo que não estava... Mas qual motivo seria esse?

Será que ele realmente tinha que viajar ou o encontro comigo fez de alguma maneira com que ele fosse embora?

Não, a causa não era eu, simplesmente porque agora ele tinha me recebido com tanta naturalidade... Nem parecia aquele homem que se estremeceu na semana anterior.

- Bella, - ele chamou, interrompendo meus pensamentos intensos – vamos?

- Sim, vamos! – levantei rapidamente ainda meio tonta.

Ele me observou e deu um sorriso de leve, certamente percebendo meu nervosismo.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, só com um pouco de dor de cabeça... – menti.

- Você quer tomar algum remédio ou ir a um médico? – ele pareceu preocupado.

- Não, não... Tá tudo bem, nada demais!

- Ok, mas se continuar se sentindo mal me avise para você ir a um médico.

- Está bem...

Mas eu não estava mal. Só meio confusa. Disse que estava com dor de cabeça apenas para tentar ter uma desculpa de estar agindo tão nervosa na presença dele.

Saímos da sala e fomos até a sala de entrevistas onde duas famílias aguardavam para serem avaliadas.

Edward conversou com a primeira, sem grandes problemas, e a segunda me chamou muito a atenção.

Uma mulher grávida, chamada Susan, com duas crianças pequenas contava uma história comovente.

- Meu marido me abandonou, ele levou todo o nosso dinheiro e me largou numa casa muito fria! Eu não tenho como trabalhar com essas duas crianças, moço... E ainda vem mais uma! – apontou pra barriga e olhou com olhos cheios de lágrimas para Edward.

- Seu marido foi embora?

- Foi, ele foi... – ela disse encarando o chão.

- E você mora com quem? – Edward mantinha a voz firme.

- Eu e as crianças... Numa casa fria! – respondeu como se fosse chorar.

- Só? – insistiu ele.

- Só, moço...

- Ok, nós avaliaremos sua ficha e logo entraremos em contato com a senhora para dar uma resposta. – Edward se levantou para sair e eu fiz o mesmo.

- Peraí, moço, não teria alguma coisa pras crianças comerem, elas estão desde cedo sem se alimentar.

Edward parou e respondeu com uma certa frieza.

- Aguarde um minuto que eu vou providenciar.

Edward passou pela cozinha e pediu para uma mulher levar um lanche para as crianças.

Depois foi direto para a sala e eu seguindo-o.

Sentei na minha mesa e Edward esperou que eu terminasse de passar os relatórios para o computador para me dar a resposta se estariam aprovados ou não.

Quando eu terminei, falei com ele que estava concentrado em meio a alguns papéis.

- Edward, já terminou de avaliar as famílias?

- Sim, a primeira está aprovada, pode providenciar treinamento para os adultos na fábrica e lugar para as crianças na creche. Mas a segunda não...

- Não? – perguntei no impulso, surpresa com a decisão.

- Não, aquela mulher mentiu com aquela história, ela mora com dois homens e aquelas crianças não são filhas dela e sim de uma vizinha. Ela quer entrar aqui, pois tem uma ex-amiga dela que está trabalhando na fábrica e ela quer se aproximar para tomar o marido dela. – respondeu cheio de certeza e com naturalidade.

Fiquei paralisada, observando-o. Como ele podia ter tanta informação se tinha acabado de conhecer aquela família?


	9. Visita Inesperada

Quando ele percebeu que eu o encarava com surpresa, ele se assustou.

- Eu vou ali fora e depois eu volto.

Ele saiu rapidamente da sala, parecendo bem abalado pelo o que tinha falado e minha reação surpresa.

Fiquei ali, incrédula. Terminei de preencher os relatórios e enviei para Alice.

Na hora do almoço, encontrei com ela e comentei sobre o que havia acontecido.

- Meu irmão procura pesquisar os históricos das famílias antes de avaliá-las, por isso ele já sabia de tudo isso.

- Ah, entendi... – agora fazia sentido, mas por que ele não me falou isso, em vez de sair assustado com a minha incredulidade da sala?

Almocei e voltei para sala, onde Edward estava sentado, concentrado na tela do computador.

- Bella, desculpe-me pelo o que aconteceu, eu te assustei? – disse se referindo a avaliação das famílias.

- Não, Edward, eu contei pra Alice e ela já me explicou...

- Explicou o quê? – disse arregalando os olhos.

- Que você procura pesquisar sobre as famílias antes de entrevistá-las... – respondi com naturalidade.

- Ah, é verdade. – ele pareceu aliviado – Só que muitos não sabem disso, por isso que eu gostaria de manter essas informações em segredo, pois se isso se espalhar, pode atrapalhar o nosso trabalho, entende?

- Tudo bem! – disse sentando-me e voltando ao trabalho.

Ele estava certo. Muitas pessoas tentam se aproveitar de uma ajuda gratuita, sem precisar ou por preguiça de correr atrás de uma vida melhor.

Quando terminou o dia, fui para casa.

Encontrei Jacob deitado, dormindo como uma pedra no sofá e a casa toda bagunçada. Arrumei tudo, tomei banho e fui deitar, sem nem mesmo falar com ele, que continuava dormindo.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei bem cedo, pois estava meio sem sono. Jake continuava dormindo no sofá. Arrumei-me lentamente, coloquei o cordão que minha mãe havia me dado no meu aniversário de 15 anos. De certa forma, ele me dava forças, e era disso que eu estava precisando. Sai de casa sem fazer barulho para não acordar Jacob.

No caminho para ONG, lembrei que passava em frente a casa de Susan, a mulher que ontem tinha ido pedir ajuda e Edward disse que estava mentindo. Ele me avisou que essa manhã faria uma pequena viagem, mas voltaria a tarde para trabalhar. Se eu avisasse agora, seria menos uma coisa para nós fazermos e nada melhor que poupá-lo, já que o dia sempre é muito atarefado.

Estacionei o carro e fui andando até a casa, que pelo endereço que eu lembrava (tenho uma ótima memória fotográfica) era ali. Número 482. Casa simples, não muito grande, com aspecto meio sujo. Ficava no lado direito de um terreno com umas duas outras casas ao fundo.

Bati na porta e nada. Tentei mais uma vez, com um pouco mais de força e percebi q a porta estava apenas encostada. Resolvi entrar.

No interior a casa também era bem simples. E desarrumada. Um sofá, uma tv pequena, duas portas... Certamente davam para os quartos. Um ambiente muito escuro, que não dava para definir muitos detalhes. Decidi chamar.

- Susan... – chamei sem gritar.

Esperei alguns segundos e repeti.

- Susan!

No mesmo instante senti algo chegar por trás de mim e agarrar meu corpo, imobilizando-me. Senti vontade de gritar, mas imediatamente uma mão já estava na minha boca, impedindo-me.

- Ora, ora, não é a garotinha da ONG... – Susan falou saindo de uma das portas que estavam na minha frente quando entrei.

Ela estava semi nua, usando um sutiã vermelho e um short jeans extremamente curto. Ela estava meio acima do peso, fazendo com que ficasse patética com tais trajes. Ela parecia meio bêbada.

- O que você tá fazendo invadindo minha casa, hein? – perguntou com voz de deboche.

Nisso, um homem saiu do quarto que ela estava, também com poucas roupas. Eu diria mais um homem, pois, pela força que estava fazendo nos meus braços, certamente quem estava me imobilizando era também um homem.

Gostaria de responder a pergunta dela, mas o cara continuava com a mão na minha boca, impedindo-me.

Tentei me debatei, para me desvencilhar, mas sem muito sucesso.

- Por que tá com medo, garotinha?! – Susan falou se aproximando de mim – Você não está correndo nenhum perigo... Se colaborar!

A mão se soltou da minha boca e quando eu ia falar, fui impedida pelo meu sistema nervoso que quase entrou em curto vendo uma faca se aproximar do meu pescoço.

- Muito bem, Paul, agora a garotinha tá entendendo melhor qual é a nossa! – ela disse, soltando uma gargalhada.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – as palavras voaram da minha boca num impulso, pois naquele momento nem me lembrava mais como fazia para falar.

- Nada vai acontecer com você se colaborar com a gente! – respondeu uma voz grossa no meu ouvido.

- Nós estamos correndo atrás de respostas... O Paul descobriu que os Cullens tem um segredo e nós, com a sua ajuda, vamos descobrir qual é! E toda a grana deles, será nossa! E ainda invado aquela ONG maldita e acabo com a raça daquela vadia e terei o marido dela nas minhas mãos... – respondeu Susan como se tivesse admirando seu plano, que para ela parecia ser genial.

Minhas pernas tremiam tanto e me sentia prestes a desmaiar.

- E então, vai colaborar com a gente? – disse o homem do lado de Susan.

No mesmo instante, escutei um estouro muito forte e meu sistema nervoso fraquejou: desmaiei.


	10. Banhada de sangue

- Bella... – ouvi uma voz distante me chamar.

Era uma voz conhecida. Comecei a procurar na minha memória, debilitada por um desmaio, de quem era. Não demorei muito a lembrei, aquela voz era única e difícil de esquecer.

- Edward! – respondi abrindo os olhos devagar.

Olhei para frente e ele estava parado na porta da casa de Susan. Procurei rapidamente onde ela e os homens estavam, mas não avistei ninguém. Eu estava caída no mesmo lugar que desmaiei.

- Bella, você está bem?! – perguntava Edward numa voz cheia de desespero, falando como se tivesse que fazer muito esforço para isso, mas sem sair de onde estava.

- Eu... Não sei... – sentia meu corpo muito dolorido e uma sensação estranha.

Senti algo quente escorrer pela minha cintura. Coloquei a mão e percebi que eu estava sangrando. Muito. Entrei em desespero.

- Edward, me ajuda! – gritei no impulso, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

Meu sistema nervoso ainda estava muito desequilibrado. O medo de estar morrendo me assombrou.

- Bella, fica calma, Carlisle já está chegando! – disse ainda com uma voz forçada.

- Edward... Eu tô com medo... – confessei.

Ele se aproximou de mim, de um jeito que eu não entendi. Parecia estar sentindo muita dor, um sofrimento muito grande. O que será que aconteceu enquanto eu estava desmaiada? Será que alguém machucou Edward? Onde que foi parar Susan e os homens?

- Bella, - falou pausadamente – eu... eu... não posso te ajudar, não posso me aproximar de você agora!

Olhei para mim e minha blusa branca estava vermelha.

Edward, que estava se aproximando, parou ainda um pouco distante e se abaixou para ficar da altura que eu estava sentada caída, quase deitada no chão.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, mantenha a calma! – ele continuava fazendo um grande esforço para falar.

Eu só queria um abraço para acreditar que tudo ia ficar bem, mas percebi que Edward, por algum motivo, não podia estar perto de mim.

Edward, do nada correu para fora e segundos depois eu entendi o porquê. Um barulho de carro, se aproximando, me deixou apreensiva. Será que seriam mais capangas que iam fazer alguma maldade com a gente?

Menos de um minuto depois, fiquei tranquila. Era Carlisle.

- Bella, o que está sentindo? – disse Carlisle entrando rapidamente, com a preocupação de primeiramente estancar meu sangue que escorria pela casa.

- Minha cabeça doí, minha barriga está ardendo e sangrando muito, Carlisle! Tô tonta... Eu vou morrer? – perguntei totalmente desesperada.

- Não, querida, vai ficar tudo bem! – ele disse com segurança.

- Cadê o Edward? – perguntei olhando para trás e vendo que ele não estava mais na casa.

- Ele precisou ir embora. Edward tem hemofobia. – explicou.

Agora eu entendi porque Edward teve dificuldade de se aproximar de mim. Ele tem fobia de sangue! Por que que ele não me avisou, assim eu não ficaria pedindo ajuda sabendo que eu estava banhada de sangue.

- Vamos para o hospital, você precisa de repouso e de uma transfusão.

Carlisle me pegou no colo, cuidadosamente por causa do curativo que ele tinha acabado de fazer na minha barriga para não perder mais sangue, me colocou dentro de seu carro e levou-me rapidamente para o hospital.

Chegamos rapidamente, o hospital não era muito longe de onde estávamos.

Fui logo atendida.

Tive que fazer um pequeno procedimento na sala de cirurgia, pois o corte tinha atingido meu estômago levemente. Recebe um pouco de sangue na transfusão, já que tinha perdido um pouco além.

Fiquei pensando no que havia acontecido quando eu desmaiei e deduzi que quando Edward entrou na casa, que certamente foi no momento que ouvi um barulho e desmaiei, o homem que segurava a faca no meu pescoço, por algum motivo, cortou minha barriga. Só não estava entendendo por que Edward estava lá sozinho quando eu acordei do desmaio. Onde estava Susan e aqueles homens? Será que Edward tinha chamado a polícia? Mas se a polícia tinha estado lá, Charlie certamente também estaria, já que é o chefe da segurança de Forks. E por que não chamaram uma ambulância para me levar logo ao hospital?

Eu não estava entendendo nada e minha cabeça latejava de dor. Decidi tentar dormir e só depois que todo aquele efeito de anestesia mais dores de cabeça passassem voltaria a pensar no que aconteceu.

Quando acordei, uma enfermeira trocava meu soro. Tudo estava meio rodando e Carlisle entrou no quarto com sua simpatia.

- Senhora Black, parece que gostou das hospedagens do hospital? – ironizou, me fazendo rir.

- É o que parece... – respondi com humor.

- E dessa vez passou da enfermaria para o quarto! Sinceramente não desejo que continue nessa progressão, senão vai acabar parando no CTI e não será nada legal... – brincou com minhas constantes 'visitas' ao hospital nos últimos meses.

- Por favor, que seja a última vez, pelo menos por um bom tempo! – disse apreciado seu leve sorriso.

- Tomara!

- Você pode me explicar o que aconteceu?

- Você teve uma leve perfuração no estômago, mas que já foi resolvida, fique tranquila... Por um tempo terá que ter uma alimentação diferenciada, mas logo logo poderá voltar a frequentar fast food! – sorriu.

- Não é sobre isso que eu estou perguntando... Quero saber o que aconteceu lá naquele casebre, antes do meu estômago ser costurado... – brinquei.

- Bom, eu sei muito pouco... Edward ainda está meio abalado pra me falar o que aconteceu...

Coitado do Edward, eu quis precipitar as coisas e acabei atrapalhando tudo.

- Ah, tudo bem... Assim que melhorar, eu pergunto a ele...

- Charlie já está ai, posso mandá-lo entrar ou você quer dormir mais um pouco? – disse Carlisle depois de verificar soro e as anotações das enfermeiras na prancheta.

- Pode pedir para ele entrar, ele deve estar bem preocupado... – analisei sem grandes dificuldades, conhecia muito bem Charlie.

- É... Está! – confirmou Carlisle – Vou chamá-lo.

- Ah, Carlisle! – chamei, fazendo voltar, prestativo – Quando terei alta?

-Dentro de alguns dias, vai depender de sua cicatrização...

- Hm... – disse desanimada, queria ficar logo boa para buscar explicações para tudo.

- Vai passar rápido, você vai ver... – disse tentando me animar, enquanto saia.

Tentei me preparar psicologicamente para ouvir os sermões de Charlie, mas minha cabeça só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: o que será que aconteceu enquanto eu estava desmaiada?


	11. Refletindo

Ele hesitou por um momento e resolveu falar.

- Eu fui a delegacia enquanto você descansava e Edward, que trabalha com você na ONG estava lá prestando depoimento e contou que vocês estavam fazendo uma visita numa periferia aqui de Forks, ele foi no carro dele buscar uns papéis, você ficou alguns instantes sozinha e cinco pivetes te assaltaram e tentaram roubar seu cordão para comprar drogas! Você acabou reagindo e um deles enfiou a faca na sua barriga! Filha... Papai não te ensinou que não pode reagir!

Ignorei toda a 'bronca' de Charlie e me foquei apenas no essencial: por que Edward tinha inventado toda essa história de assalto em vez de contar a verdade?

Precisava falar com Edward e entender o motivo daquela invenção!

- Você não lembra de nada, querida? – Charlie perguntou preocupado.

- Não, nada... – respondi ainda imersa nos meus pensamentos.

- Estranho, será que você perdeu a memória ou algo assim? Vou ter que conversar com o doutor Carlisle e saber se você precisa de algum tratamento pra recuperar... Mas como está se sentindo? Ainda lembra de mim? Qual a data do seu aniversário? Qual o endereço lá de casa?

- Calma, pai... Eu não perdi a memória toda, apenas não lembro dos últimos fatos... – menti, lembrava claramente de tudo o que tinha acontecido, apenas não sabia o que acontecera enquanto estava desacordada.

- Ainda bem... – relaxou.

- Pai, pode me deixar alguns minutinhos para eu poder descansar... Minha cabeça ainda doí um pouco... – precisava pensar no que tinha acontecido.

- Tudo bem, meu bem, quer que eu chame o médico?

- Não, não... Só quero dormir um pouco, não se preocupe!

- Ok, te vejo depois... – falou quando saía do quarto.

Resolvi lembrar de cada fato separadamente. Chamei do lado de fora e ninguém apareceu. Entrei na casa e alguém me segurou. Nisso, logo Susan apareceu e falou sobre seus planos... Seus planos!

'Os Cullens tem um segredo' ecoou na minha cabeça como uma frase gritada no alto de uma montanha. Que segredo? Será que foi por isso que Edward mentiu para polícia?

Continuei lembrando do que ocorrera. Um barulho e eu desmaio. Acordo com Edward longe de mim e todos haviam sumido. Pra onde eles foram?

E se Edward disse à polícia que eu tinha sido assaltada por pivetes que queriam roubar meu cordão para comprar drogas, ele estava omitindo a presença de Susan e companhia. Mas por que ele estava fazendo aquilo? Além disso, não era para ele estar viajando? Ele havia me avisado que só iria à ONG na parte da tarde, pois faria uma viagem nessa manhã. Como ele apareceu na casa de Susan? Precisava conversar com Edward urgentemente!

Antes de voltar a questionar-me como o que acontecera a horas atrás, lembrei de algo importante. Cadê Jacob? Será que ninguém tinha avisado pra ele que eu quase morri ou será que isso não importaria pra ele?

Um sentimento de solidão misturada com medo me rondou. Estava sozinha. O fato de Jake ser importante pra mim fazia-me olhar para ele todos os dias, mesmo sabendo que ele estava escondendo algo de mim. Entretanto, parecia que eu não era nada além de alguém que arruma a bagunça que ele fazia naquela casa.

Não pude evitar as lágrimas que desceram pelo meu rosto.

Cheguei à conclusão que estava vivendo numa ilusão: meu marido tem surtos e não pode me contar por que, meu chefe some por uma semana, aparece e inventa uma história para acobertar um suporto crime. Onde eu estava? Por que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo comigo?

Quem mais faltava esconder um segredo de mim? Será que Charlie também tinha algo que não podia me contar?

Estava aflita demais e dormi com o cansaço de tanto pensar numa saída para tantas mentiras.


	12. Guerra

Jacob entra no quarto do hospital gritando:

- QUEM FEZ ISSO COM A BELLA?

Atrás dele, Sam, também furioso, segurando o Dr. Carlisle pelo jaleco, vem até a minha maca e grita:

- VAMOS RESOLVER ISSO AGORA MESMO! ACABOU A PALHAÇADA! E VAMOS COMEÇAR POR ESSE DOUTORZINHO!

O rosto de Carlisle era apreensivo, mas não assustado... Em choque, levantei da cama e tentei conter a situação.

- Calma, está tudo bem comigo! – disse me dirigindo a Jake.

- Mas essa história já foi longe demais – Sam afirmou com ódio na voz – cadê aquele moleque?

Ele se referia a Edward, eu tinha certeza. Mas do que ele estava falando? O que tinha ido longe demais?

- Vamos manter a calma, vamos resolver isso sim, mas não aqui dentro! – Carlisle disse com calma.

- Resolver o quê? – perguntei tentando entender.

Quando terminei de falar, Edward e Alice entraram no quarto com a expressão agressiva. Eu nunca tinha os visto assim.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Edward perguntou.

- Acabou a camaradagem, meu caro, agora vamos resolver tudo definitivamente! – Sam gritou.

- Jake, o que está acontecendo? – perguntei ao meu marido que estava em pé do meu lado.

- Bella, agora é guerra! – respondeu com tranquilidade.

- Mas por quê? Guerra? Como assim? – eu estava confusa.

- E a Bella será o prêmio! – Sam disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não coloque a Bella no meio disso! Ela não tem nada a ver com nossos problemas! – repreendeu Edward.

- Se não fosse ela se meter com vocês, nada disso aconteceria! – Sam explicou, agora agressivo.

Jacob virou para mim com raiva nos olhos.

- Eu avisei pra você não se meter com eles, Bella!

- Mas do que vocês estão falando? O que os Cullens fizeram?

- Eles são maus e querem acabar com todos dessa cidade! Mais cedo ou mais tarde não se controlarão e acabarão com Forks! – Sam se meteu.

- Isso não é verdade! – Alice tentou se defender.

- Mas já está mais do que na hora de resolver tudo isso! – retrucou Sam.

Minha cabeça girava com aquela confusão e eu me sentia estranha.

- Meu amor – Jake olhava nos meus olhos – nós vamos ganhar e teremos nossa vida de volta!

- Espera! – segurei seu braço quando ele virou para ir embora – você não vai me explicar o que está acontecendo? Por que os Cullens precisam se controlar? Por que vocês vão criar uma guerra para derrotá-los? Por que EU sou o prêmio?

- Eles simplesmente não são normais – ele tentou explicar – temos o dever de proteger a cidade.

- Bella, não dê ouvidos a ele! – Edward se aproximou – Nós nos controlamos e não queremos briga, mas eles...

- CALA A SUA BOCA! – Jake gritou ficando vermelho.

Edward já ia responder e eu repreendi.

- Parem vocês dois, vocês não precisam brigar!

- Bella, não se meta, está tudo decidido. – Sam disse-me num tom grosseiro.

- Já que vocês querem briga, vamos resolver isso agora mesmo! Mas lá fora! – Carlisle decidiu.

- Ok! – concordou Sam.

Todos começaram a sair pela porta, ficando apenas Jacob e Edward no quarto, um de cada lado de mim.

- Vocês não vão fazer isso? Eu não quero briga! Ainda mais por minha causa! O que foi que eu fiz para vocês brigarem?

- Não se preocupe, Bella, esse é nosso destino – Edward quis esclarecer.

- Isso é da nossa natureza, precisamos acabar logo com isso. E que seja agora! – Jake completou.

Edward pegou minha mão direita, deu um beijo amoroso e disse com carinho.

- Eu te amo, Bella!

Jacob abraçou-me com força, declarando-se.

- Eu te amo, meu amor!

E os dois saíram pela porta, partindo meu coração. A porta se fechou. Eu corri para ir atrás deles e tentar impedir essa guerra, mas a porta estava trancada.

Corri para a janela, para tentar sair, mas também estava fechada.

Mas de lá eu podia ouvir todos os gritou de uma batalha, ver o sangue escorrendo dos rostos deles enquanto lutavam ferozmente sem eu saber porquê. Vi Jacob caído do chão com muito sangue, parecendo desacordado e Edward da mesma maneira do outro lado da rua. Meu mundo caiu e eu fechei os olhos com força. Não queria ver mais aquilo.

Gritei de desespero e isso me fez acordar. Era tudo um terrível pesadelo.

Olhei para os lados e meu quarto de hospital estava vazio, nenhum vestígio de discussão ou algo parecido. Tentei levantar-me para olhar pela janela e procurar para ver se Sam, Jacob, Carlisle, Edward ou Alice estavam disputando alguma coisa, mas vi que era impossível levantar daquela cama. Meu corpo estava fraco e os pontos da minha barriga doíam, ardiam.

Era realmente um pesadelo, para meu alívio. E uma constatação de que eu realmente estava ficando louca com toda aquela história.

Comecei a pensar se aquilo fazia algum sentido, se aquele pesadelo podia está me dando alguma dica para desvendar toda essa história, mas como poderia fazer sentido os Cullens terem algum problema com Sam?

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um barulho na porta. Era uma enfermeira.

- Olá, querida! – disse com simpatia.

- Oi...

- Hora de trocar o soro! – disse se aproximando para substituir o soro que já estava quase vazio – Tem um menino lindo aí fora querendo te ver!

- Quem? – perguntei com curiosidade.

- Ele me disse que é seu marido, mas não acreditei! Vocês são tão jovens, não podem ser casados! – ela riu.

- Sim, somos... – garanti a ela.

Senti-me aliviada. Jacob não tinha esquecido da minha existência, ele estava aqui. E estava vivo e inteiro, ou seja, estava descartada toda a possibilidade daquele pesadelo ser real.

- Posso mandar ele entrar? – ela perguntou depois de checar todos os equipamentos que apitavam em volta de mim.

- Sim, pode... – disse, e ela sorriu animada.

Não sabia o que esperar. Um sermão gigantesco de 'vocês precisa ficar longe dos Cullens' ou um agressivo 'vamos pra casa logo, Isabella'. Realmente não esperava nada muito carinhoso do meu marido que agora parecia ser apenas uma fachada, pois nada mais nos unia, a não ser as lembranças do passado. Mas acabei surpreendida com o seu humor.


End file.
